


Servant of Evil

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff at end, Hikakao, Hikaru dies, Kyouya dies, M/M, Songfic, They all get reborn, Twincest, past and future, tamakyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIKARU'S POV</p><p>You're a princess, I'm a servant<br/>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br/>If it's the sake for protecting you<br/>I'll become evil for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Servant of Evil, Vocaloid
> 
> Edited version.

**HIKARU'S POV**

 

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

"Hikaru, Hikaru! Look! I made a crown!" My brother, younger than me by a few seconds, held up his masterpiece excitedly.

Dozens of tiny white flowers, painstakingly woven together to form a headpiece of white. The happy grin on his face, pure joy radiating off his form, made me break out in an identical grin. Delicately, I placed it on his head, smoothing down stubborn strands of silky hair.

"There Kaoru, that makes you a princess!" I chuckled, the indignant look on his face forcing me to laugh harder.

"Nii-san! That's not funny! Besides, what does that make you then?" His small arms were crossed, yet he did not remove the small crown of flowers.

"Hmmm, a prince? Oh, but then I won't be able to protect Kaoru! I'll be Kaoru's personal butler in that case!" I smiled at my brother, who was nodding enthusiastically.

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

 The low, sombre toiling of the church bells reached over the fields, waking me up. Looking up at the pale cerulean sky, I smiled a little. The bells sounded nice today, although the tolls always sounded a little on the dull side, and melancholic.

"Hurry, Kaoru! Mother and Father will be wondering where we went," I said, rousing Kaoru from his slumber.

Bleary-eyed, he blinked at me, before grasping onto my shirt weakly. As the older one, I carried my tired brother in my arms, walking back to our awaiting parents. They were exchanging...fierce words when we approached them. It seemed that both were not backing down either.

"You're gambling all my hard-earned money away! You're a useless pig of a father to the twins!" Mother screamed, clawing at Father with her nails.

"You're no better! You cheated on me with another woman!  **A WOMAN!"** Father roared back, spittle flying on Mother's angry face.

"Don't drag Beth into this! I've been long tired of you-  **YOU**   **DISGUSTING HOMOPHOBE!! I'M TAKING KAORU AND LEAVING YOU!"** Mother grabbed hold of Kaoru, wrenching him from my grasp.

"FINE BY ME!!!" Father held me by the shoulder, pulling me to him.

Why are Mother and Father doing this to us!? Instinctively, I reached out to my twin's pale hand. Amber eyes wide open with terror, he grasped at my trailing fingertips, struggling against Mother's hold.

"No! Hikaru!" The panic overtook his tone, as the person we called 'Mother' dragged him away, into the carriage.

In the distance, I saw his struggling figure, as he fought against Mother. Tears glazed over my eyes, blurring my vision. The last I saw of Kaoru, was the helpless expression on his face, as the carriage sped away through the veil of my tears.

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

 Years passed by. I never received any word of Kaoru, so I thought my brother to be dead. I started work at the age of fourteen as a paperboy, scrimping and saving to make ends meet for Father and I. Father had drunk more after Mother's departure, having mood swings. He took it out on me sometimes, saying that I'll become a dirty faggot one day. I hate that word. I hated Father's actions. But I couldn't bring myself to hate Father. On the day of his funeral, I cried the hardest. I was already seventeen. After he died, I left our tiny village for town. Eventually, I found work in a castle near the town. They were in need of a butler to assist the young Prince.

"Candidate 145, you may enter. State your name, age and reason of work." The elderly butler, who I guessed I would be taking over, announced.

At his cue, I stepped on the plush carpet hesitantly, making my way to the prince with my head slightly bowed. My fingers were trembling, as pale feet adorned with soft slippers came into view. 

"Hikaru Hitachiin. 17. I'm working for.....for..." I was at a loss.

Why had I even considered taking up this job? I didn't have a reason, now that I thought about it. What exactly was my motive again? Was it for money? Was it for me to momentarily forget the reality I was living in and return to memories of blossom-covered hills? 

"D-did you say your name was Hikaru?" A slightly familiar voice asked.

A voice I had not heard in many years... A voice that reminded me of bells... A voice that reminded me of sunshine... I looked up at the prince. My eyes widened in surprise. Ginger hair, amber eyes. Was this not...

"Kao...ru?" Hearing his name being uttered, he flung himself atop me.

"I thought... I thought you were dead..." I said in disbelief, hugging my lost brother tightly.

It was a miracle, surely it had to be. Under what other circumstances could we have met?  Honestly, what were the chances?

"Mother's partner, Beth, was related to royalty....so...this, is how I've been living since." He spread his arm in a sweep, before it clasped behind me in its original position.

"I-I really missed you..." Kaoru hiccuped slightly, tears staining his cheeks.

I gently removed myself from his embrace, bowing in front of him. With one knee on the ground, I accepted Kaoru's hand. His fingertips were soft, whereas mine had been roughed from work. It was delicate and slightly smaller than mine, but it was as warm as it always had been in the past. 

"I will never leave you again, my Princess." Pressing a kiss to his knuckles, I smiled, as a single teardrop landed on the back of his hand, soft laughter at the childhood nickname.

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

 "Hikaru, I'm getting married," Kaoru croaked out, his tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

The despair at having to be wed at 17 must have crushed him. What horrible timing, I was in the midst of teaching my dear brother how to ride a horse. Josephine would have to wait for now. Hurriedly, I crossed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he sobbed into my chest.

"I-its for the sake of u-us both, so I-I-" he cried, sobs racking his frail body.

I patted his head, trying to comfort my poor sibling. A wet patch was beginning to form on the front of my shirt, the cloth rather soaked through with hot tears. After a few minutes of hugging, albeit uncomfortable on my part, I gently pushed him away, fishing a handkerchief out.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." I shushed, gently wiping his tears away with the handkerchief.

"R-really?" His hopeful eyes looked up at me, as if silently pleading me to say 'yes'.

"Don't you trust your brother?" I asked teasingly, ruffling his hair.

He patted it back into place, complaining, yet the smile on his face said so otherwise. Smiles are contagious, especially Kaoru's, I thought as I felt myself mirror the expression. 

_When I went to a neighbouring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

 To form an alliance with our neighbours, Kaoru had decided to do a check on the town. Of course, I was sent, as I was most relied on by Kaoru. Fetching some papers and a fountain pen, I made my short trip to the country of green. It was quite exciting to see the lifestyles of others and slow traffic. This sort of peaceful life was rather different from life back at the castle.

The other servants had never bothered to talk to me, gossiping that I had some kind of 'bond' with the prince, and that we committed adulterous acts in bed. Not that I will argue with them, they did not understand that we had to stay together, and protect each other from those who were against us. It's not like they understood twins.

A breeze picked up my sheet of scribbles, tugging it away from me. I watched the slip of paper spiral with the wind, marveling at its freedom. How ridiculous, I mused to myself, finding a mere piece of paper lucky to experience freedom. Its freedom, however, was short-lived. It fell a small distance away, a slender hand picking it up.

"I suppose this is yours." He said, handing me my notes, rubbing his spectacles on his tunic.

His hair was glossy and black, having a slight tinge of dark green.

"Thank you, my brother needed that." I explained gratefully, accepting the stray sheet and tucking it into my satchel.

"Oh, a brother? I have three, and an elder sister." He smiled.

He must really love his family, from the gentle look in his eyes when he was talking about them. It made him appear less stiff, his expression not one of forced friendliness.

"By the way, my name is Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori." The black-haired man shook my hand, a polite smile on his face.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. I have a feeling we'll be good friends." I returned the gesture, grinning slightly.

I had finally found someone I could call a 'friend'. I returned to the kingdom with a detailed report, and a new friendship. Perhaps my days were not going to be so bad after all.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl_

_To be erased_

_I will answer that_

"Hikaru....Remember my fiance? Tamaki Suoh?" My brother bit his bottom lip anxiously, fingertips drumming along the surface of the table.

I raised my head, serving him a cup of Ceylon in his favourite bone china set.  Today's Ceylon was exceptional, although the colour was a shade of. Perhaps I would have to check with the kitchen staff or the source I purchased the leaves from.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I questioned, bowing slightly.

"H-Hikaru! You know I hate being addressed in that way by you!" He whined, returning back to his usual self, unlike the tense young man he was just now.

I chuckled. My plan had worked. Now that the tension had dissipated, Kaoru began talking more freely.

"There's a small problem... He likes someone else, and intends to get married with him." He voiced his trouble, frowning slightly.

"Him?" I asked.

"Yes, him. Tamaki is bisexual, but it seems as if he has fallen in love with a man." Kaoru spoke, as if he was talking about how pleasant the weather was.

"And, who is this person?"I asked curiously, wanting to know who was this mysterious person who had managed to capture Suoh's heart.

"His name is Kyouya Ootori." My twin fiddled with the pages of his book, absent-mindedly flipping through the thin pieces of parchment.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes, he is a potential threat. I hate to say this....but...he'll have to be removed." Kaoru's voice wavered.

He was unsure. I could hear it. I could hear the helplessness in his voice, that he'll have to kill someone so that we could survive in this treacherous world. For goodness sake, he had never hunted! How was he supposed to end another person's life? He was much too innocent to be tainted with another's blood.

"I'll do it." I answered, grasping the hilt of my hunting knife.

"You don't have to..."He mumbled, eyes dropping to observe the floor.

"I will," I spoke, voice hardened with steely determination.

He looked at me sadly, eyes full of unspoken apologies. I steeled myself, putting aside sympathy and friendship. I won't let my brother cry, or experience sadness while I'm still by his side. Even if it means killing my own friend.

_Why? My tears won't stop_

 I met Kyouya at the town cavern. We had a drink, and a simple meal. All the time, I was regretting making the decision to kill him. He had a cold sense of humour, which was hidden by his prickly exterior. I saw why Suoh had fallen for him. Even though he was a man, he had graceful features, and was so handsome he could be described as beautiful. Kyouya was easy to talk to, and conversation was fluid and animated. We left the cavern, me offering to help him home.

I took him to a 'shortcut' through the forest. Everything was going according to plan. I would stab him and leave. Simple as that. Just that the person I was assigned to kill was a friend. The first friend I had apart from Kaoru. No big deal. I could do this. Discreetly, I walked slightly more slowly, so that he was in front of me. He turned a corner, the forest getting denser and denser. This was my chance! In a flash, I pulled out the long blade. I swung it towards him, then stopped suddenly. My knife buried its blade into moist earth, the gold hilt glinting at me. 

"Why did you stop?" Kyouya's calm voice reached my ears.

He had turned towards me, face showing no emotion. My knife fell from my clammy fingers, thudding into soft ground. Then, the raven-haired man showed me one of his rare smiles, sad yet understanding.

"It's for your younger brother, if I'm not wrong. You mentioned that his name was Kaoru. Isn't it?" He asked calmly, uprooting and returning my gold-edged knife. 

"You two must be really close, I envy you two for having each other's company," Kyouya continued.

I couldn't reply. He advanced closer, feet softly treading across the ground. My hand held the knife with trembling fingers. Why had he given it back? Wasn't he afraid of getting killed?

"If it's for your brother, then just kill me. My father will never pick me as successor anyways," He guided my hand that was holding the knife towards his chest.

"Thank you for being my friend, Hikaru. It must be nice to have someone to love." Kyoya gave his last smile, before plunging the blade into his heart. 

Blood staining white fabric, skin slowly becoming paler and colder to the touch. Intelligent eyes dimmed, eyelids fluttering shut. I had killed Kyouya. Overwhelmed by fright, I turned on my heel and ran. My gold-rimmed hunting knife, initials carved on it, further decorated with small flowers of scarlet was still sunk in white. 

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated madly driven twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_

 "I-Is it.....okay now?" Kaoru asked, voice quivering.

I had long since scrubbed off the scent of death and blood splatters, wearing clean clothing. Looking at my guilty younger brother, how could I stop myself from reaching over to comfort him?

"Stop worrying. He wanted to help you." Smiling sadly at his last words, I hugged Kaoru more tightly.

"I kn-know he was your g-good friend, I-I'm sorry. I should have stopped you," He sobbed quietly, clutching tightly on the folds of my shirt.

I patted him gently, drying his tears. Was my dear brother becoming more of a crybaby? His sniffles were getting softer 

"Hey Kaoru, today's snack is brioche, your  _favourite._ " I smirked.

"Hikaru! You know I hate that thing with a vengeance!" He playfully smacked my arm, mock whining.

Soft bubbling laughter, which I had not heard since we were young, filled the room. The purity and innocence of Kaoru's angelic voice, filled my heart with happiness.

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definately oppose that_

 Loud knocking was heard from the door. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, rousing Kaoru from his sleep through gentle probing. He squirmed at the contact, eyebrows scrunching up. He looked years younger, his face softened by sleep.

"The door," I whispered in his ear, when he finally awoke.

"Come in." My younger brother yawned, sitting up in the king-sized bed we shared.

"The citizens are rebelling! They want to kill the prince!" The page reported anxiously, his eyes momentarily taking in our disheveled state.

Shortly after, he dashed out, leaving us twins alone. From the main door, I could hear shouting and banging. Angry voices could be heard more clearly now. Funny how I had not managed to hear that ruckus. 

Wait, they wanted to take Kaoru away? And kill him? Definitely not! He doesn't deserve that, we shouldn't be separated again after so many years of being apart! I won't allow it. Never. They shall never get their filthy hands on my brother.

_"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"_

 I grabbed my twin by his slim shoulders, locking my eyes with his. "Kaoru, change into my clothes."

"B-but-" He tried to protest.

"No buts. Please Kaoru, please do this and escape while you still can." Desperate, I looked at his teary eyes, my own eyes wild with fear for Kaoru dying at the hands of others.

"I can't!" He hugged me suddenly, the battering at the main gate growing louder and louder.

"Kaoru, it's alright, we are twins. Surely no one will realize." I smiled at my dear twin, lacing my fingers with his.

He looked up at me hesitantly. 

"Don't you trust your brother?" I asked, already getting out of my clothes.

Quickly, we made the change. Kaoru looked at me, eyes full of longing, before kissing me full on the lips. They were soft, and a little dry and chapped, but they felt perfect against mine. 

"Nii-san, I love you." His earnest behaviour was endearing, I couldn't stop myself from...falling for my mirror reflection further.

The ironwrought gate ought to hold them back a little more. Quickly, we shared more small kisses before Kaoru pulled away hesitantly. And I heard why. The sound of footsteps grew closer. I kissed him one last time, before shoving Kaoru towards the secret passage only we knew about. Just after the trapdoor shut silently, his head of ginger locks vanishing from sight, the angry mob rushed in.

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive_

_Destiny separated sad twins_

_If they say that you are evil_

_I have the same blood flowing through_

 "Prince Kaoru Hitachiin! You are placed under the death sentence of execution, for killing innocent people!" Their leader, whom I remembered was Tamaki Suoh, yelled at me.

Behind him, hundreds hollered their agreement. Their pitchforks and spades were raised above their heads in a mad dance, spearing the air with sharp, bloodthirsty force.

"Futhermore, you killed my most beloved person! I was going to propose to Kyoya!" The blonde cried in anguish.

I winced. Indeed, I had committed those very deeds. 

"I surrender," Holding my hands above my heads, I smirked at the horde.

After all, I was the one they wanted to catch, not Kaoru. If they said Kaoru was evil, didn't that also make me evil? We share the same blood, no?

I just hoped that Kaoru was safe. Otherwise, all my efforts to keep him safe would be useless. Maybe I should have escaped with him. But the mob would hunt for us then. This would have to do. I was taken away, raised high above by the blood-thirsty citizens who used to be under our control. Wasn't that ironic? 

_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

 I was dumped unceremoniously into a cellar, near the church Kaoru and I had frequented in the past. Ah, those memories. I chuckled. As kids, we had unknowingly predicted part of our future. Kaoru had become a 'Princess', and I, his butler. How carefree we were back then, indulging in the simplest things to make ourselves happy. Actually, now that I thought about it, it was Kaoru who made me happy.

Kaoru, who would be by my side when I was lonely, filling up the empty holes in my heart with his warmth and love. Kaoru, who taught me how to smile. Kaoru......who taught me to love him. Kaoru....Kaoru....Kaoru.... My cute, adorable Kaoru, how are you doing now? Did you manage to survive? I hope you did. I really hope that you'll stay alive for me and live a happy life... I looked out of the barred window. Across those grassy meadows, I saw us playing on those slopes again.

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

 The church bells toiled. This time, Kaoru won't appear with a crown of flowers. But we were going to be separated again. However, this time, we would never be meeting each other again. I was to be executed. The prison guards dragged me out of the gloomy cellar, my chains clanking on concrete floor. Finally, they were letting me out from there.

I was growing tired of the peeling wallpaper. The food they prepared tasted worse than sand. The straw "bed", if a thin layer of dried grass could even be called a bed, was damp and moldy. Head held high, I allowed myself to be led away from the tiny prison. I was marched to the guillotine, surrounded by cheering supporters.

" **KILL THE PRINCE! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"**  As a whole, they roared, throwing rotten eggs and tomatoes at me, as I lowered my neck to rest in the carved semi-circle.

How distasteful. Rotten eggs and tomatoes, how very original of them. I scoffed at their childish behavior. Then, in the unruly crowd, I caught a glimpse of amber eyes. My beloved Kaoru was standing in the midst of the citizens, a long cloak concealing most of his features.

Yet, I could recognize him. His eyes were shining with tears, as he looked at me. I made eye contact with him, trying to put all my emotions across to him. Happiness-   that we had found each other again. Grief- that we had to part so soon. Regret- that we could not have spent more time together. But most importantly of all....

"I love you." I whispered, unable to be heard by the others.

Kaoru's eyes widened, his mouth open in a silent scream, the last thing I saw before the sharp blade came down, and my world was plunged into black.

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

 

_If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again that time..._

"...Wake up, sleepyhead." I teased, rubbing the soft ginger-coloured hair.

Kaoru whined about never getting enough sleep, before clutching a pillow and burrowing back under the covers. How cute Kaoru could be.

"We've got to go to Ouran today, school, remember?" I lightly patted his bare shoulder, smirking slightly.

3, 2, 1-

"OH SHOOT!" Like an arrow, Kaoru shot out of our bed, quickly putting on his uniform, his unruly bedhead bouncing as he hopped on his foot to slide his pants on.

Within a few minutes, he was ready.

"Hikaru,  _hurry._ If we're late, we'll get killed by the evil shadow king! Oh god, and Baka Tono will cry about his disobedient "sons" again!" My dear twin sighed exasperatedly.

"Speaking of which, I had a feeling that we used to be some kind of royalty! Isn't that weird?" He continued, waiting impatiently for me to get dressed.

Slowly, I escaped the warmth of the bed. As cold morning air hit my bare chest and legs, I shivered a little. Maybe we shouldn't have slept in only boxers. Lethagically, I slipped on my uniform and blazer, as Kaoru quickly put my tie on for me. Then, we shared a small morning kiss, before Kaoru backed away with a slight blush and quickly exited our room.

"Very weird." I replied, following him, fully dressed in uniform.


End file.
